Michiru, the other inu hanyou
by Kagome-chan88
Summary: May not get PG13! My first Fanfic so don't kill me k? Beginning is misleading. There is a small girl following Kagome around and she's her daughter!
1. Chapter 1

Hi every one it's me Kagome_chan88! ^.^ Who am I you ask? Well I'm me of coarse! Who else!? ^,^ No one knows who I am. =_= Hmmmmmmmmmm. Okay all better! ^.~  
  
For Love or for Hate  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was beautiful spring day, the kind when the weather wasn't too hot or too cold, the birds are singing love songs to each other, and the sun's making everything glow. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had gone looking off looking for some Shikon shards up north by the mountains, but Kagome and Inu-Yasha had said they wound catch up, Kagome had said she first had to catch up on studying, but she was just catching up on having a relaxing day "studying" her surroundings. Everything seemed to be relaxed why even the trees seemed like they were relaxing. 'Well it WOULD have been a beautiful relaxed spring day if Inu-Yasha would leave me alone.' Kagome thought as she pretended to study her Algebra book, 'Jeez look at him stare at me like he's gonna eat me.' Kagome studied his annoyed face and couldn't help but giggle. "Feh" Inu-Yasha replied as if reading her thoughts "look at that god damned book, not me! Hurry up so we can leave!" "Dam wench" He half growled half mumbled. "Jeez," Kagome sighed, "Let's just go" "Gods! Finally!" Inu-Yasha said as they began to walk along the path towards the mountains. Kagome replied with a simple "Whatever" and walked beside him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They walked for about thirty minutes before Inu-Yasha jumped in front of Kagome protectively. "Wha. what is it?" She asked alarmed. "Shhh." he replied "I'm not sure" "Inu-Yasha" she whispered in his ear "I feel a Shikon shard" "Where?" Inu-Yasha whispered back. "Over there by the tree stump." She pointed over to a tree stump surrounded by lush, dark, and thick green forest.  
  
'Perfect hiding spot for a cowardly demon' Inu-Yasha thought  
  
"Alright" Inu-Yasha took out his sword and charged toward his opponent. He was a tiger half-demon, Inu-Yasha found. Who jumped over Inu-Yasha and landed behind Kagome. She let out a surprised gasp as he rapped his clawed hand around her neck. Inu-Yasha was furious know. 'All right that,' He thought tightening his grip on 'that was TOO low' "Get your dam hands off of her" he screamed "Move and I'll kill her" The demon warned he tightened his grip around Kagome's neck causing her to gasp for air and cough repeatedly. "Heh," he said licking her cheek "I can smell and taste her fear" That was the last straw for the now pissed off Kagome. She elbowed him in the stomach as hard as she could and tried to run away when he caught her wrist and slapped her in the face. The last thing she saw was Inu-Yasha's red eyes running toward her and the demon before her world went dark and she collapsed to the hard dirt ground.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome was walking down a long hallway that never seemed to end "Hello?" she called "Is anyone there? Inu-Yasha!" "Inu-Yasha! Help! Anyone?!" she cried She began to run as fast as her legs could carry her. Then she felt her legs fall through the ground. "Ahhhhh! Help!" she screamed "Inu-Yasha!" Then a bright light surrounded her. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome felt warm, really warm. 'Am I dead?' She wondered 


	2. Chapter Two The Encounter

Kagome-chan88's new note!!!!! Yeah I updated. You guys can't kill me. But (insert evil laugh here) I CAN kill you!!! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha (this continues for a LONG time) out of breath ha. he. ha. ok. yeah. woo! Do you guys know what???!!! I'm passin' Japanese with a118% !!!! Yeah go me!!! I know you don't care or anything but still, Yeah go me!!!! It was my birthday!!! Yeah! Ok on with the story then.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kagome tried to sit up. Something was keeping her down. 'Oh my GOD!!!!!!!!' Her mind screamed, 'I'm paralyzed!' She looked down at her abdomen and found a swarm of white colored hair and two pairs of little ears. One pair belonged to Buyo, Kagome's cat, the other pair to Inu-Yasha. Kagome almost cried. 'He saved me' Kagome thought blushing 'could he. he lo.love me?' She blushed and thought about how wonderful it would be to have him love her as much as she loved him. She was so deep in thought she didn't notice Inu-Yasha shift and wake up. Inu-Yasha opened his eyes and the first thing his eyes met was Kagome's chest. He blushed a cherry red as his head shot up. He noticed that Kagome was awake. "You okay?" he asked. "Yeah," she replied, "what about you?" She looked at him with worry. She knew that in some way he was hurt he always got hurt but he also never lost. "I'm fine." he looked away for a minute, he had no idea what happened because he'd transformed. She let out a sigh of relief and smiled at him. He smiled back. "I'm so glad your okay." she looked at him, "Do. Do you remember what happened?" Inu-Yasha looked mad for a split second he knew what she meant but still was ready to let out a 'What are you saying you think I forgot what I did a couple of hours ago Bitch?!' his face changed and he sighed "N-no." He looked at the floor. "oh Inu-Yasha," Kagome started she gathered her courage and hugged him. "It's okay." She whispered in his ear. He hugged her back. Suddenly the door flew open and Kagome's grandfather and brother walked in. Kagome and Inu-Yasha faces were both a deep red color as they quickly threw themselves away from each other. Kagome's grandfather's eyes were as big as saucers and Kagome's little brother was laughing hysterically. Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome and saw that she was about to kill both of them.  
  
'Heh,' Inu-Yasha thought as a smirk spread across his face, 'For once she's not mad at me.' He wiped his smile off his face immediately. He did NOT want to make her even more mad. he didn't need ANY 'sit' s today.  
  
Kagome ran both her brother and grandfather out of the room, down the stairs, and around the well house. Inu-Yasha had to laugh at this. Then he saw a very pissed Kagome walk around to the front of the house. She walked in the door not too long after this. "Lets GO." She stated "Okay." He said  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~  
  
They arrived at Kaede's hut a little while later. Kagome had (finally) calmed down. "Hmmmmmmmmmm" Inu-Yasha turned towards the door and started to walk out. "Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked. "A demon is coming but. it's as if I know it like I've smelled it's sent before." "Not Naraku right?" She asked her voice quivered. "No, but." Inu-Yasha "I know it's familiar" He glanced at Kagome. 'Oh my gods! It smells like you!' "Wha. what are you looking at me like that f-for?" "Well The demon it. it smells like you." Kagome's mouth dropped. "Huh?" They both walked outside and found a small girl no older than five with long black hair and pale ivory skin, just like she did, but she had familiar golden eyes. she gasped as she realized that toughs were Inu- Yasha's eyes. She glanced at Inu-Yasha for a moment.  
  
'What the hell?! Why does she look like Kagome!? Only she has golden eyes.' "Who are you!?" The little girl looked up she started to cry. "Inu-Yasha! SIT! Don't be so mean she's only a child!" Bam. Inu-Yasha was eating dirt. "Kagome! Bitch!" "SIT SIT SIT!!! Don't call me that!" "Ka. Kagome?" the little girl said stunned. "Uh huh that's my name." Kagome smiled The little girl smiled one of the cutest and biggest smiles Kagome had ever seen. 'Awwww.' Kagome thought. "MOMMY!!!!" the little girl cried as she ran into Kagome's arms "Uhhhhh." was all Kagome could say "Mommy! I am so sorry I went into the well house without you!" she cried "Mommy I promise I'll never never ever go in there without you again!!! EVER!!" "Uhhh" Then something hit Kagome "Did you say Well House?!" "Yeah. I'm sorry." "Uh I'm sorry but I'm not your mother." "Huh? What do you mean? You don't want me anymore?" The little girl bowed her head and cried. "Oh. no that's not it it's just I've never. I don't have any children. I'm only fifteen" Inu-Yasha got off the ground "Yeah." Inu-Yasha said "What's your name?" "Michiru" She sniffed out, "How can you only be fifteen? I thought you were twenty- one mom?" "Oh my god?! Could she be from the future Inu-Yasha?" "I don't know but I don't think she's lying." "HUH?" "She smells like you." "Okay so she's my FUTURE daughter," Kagome tried to sort this all out "but. but who's the father?"  
  
Dun dun DUN! Lol R & R or no more story 4 you!!!! ^.^ 


	3. Chapter 3 Awww!

AN: Yo, what's up? I'm updating today instead of doin' my science homework. yeah so R & R me and tell me what you guys think (Not really just say wow how can you write so good!! My god I feel like I should worship you!! ~lol jk~). Ok? Yeah ok. By the way it's now 1:42 am!! Yay!!! 1:43. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Who was the father was right. Kagome couldn't even think straight. she felt sick. This was all making her dizzy her head was spinning. She felt strong arms grip her. "Kagome? Kagome?!" She heard Inu-Yasha shout at her " What's wrong? KAGOME?!" The words seemed to eco through her head as her vision blurred. "I don't know. fine.. I'm fine. I" She replied blankly. She slipped out of Inu-Yasha's arms and onto the forest ground. What was wrong with her? She had never felt like this before. Why did her chest hurt? She squeezed her eyes shut and let herself calm down. She let out a long sigh and opened her eyes she met with a pair of golden ones. "Inu. Inu-Yasha?" She asked "Nope. Michiru." The small hanyou replied, "You okay mom?" She had to fight laughing her head off at "mom". 'Ha. Mom. Me? I haven't even well oh jeez!' She thought She snapped out of her "thought train" long enough to respond. "Don't worry I'll be okay hon." 'Hon!? Where did that come from? Somehow it feel so. so right being with that little girl. almost peaceful.' She thought She smiled. She realized that she was in Someone's arms she turned her head and saw it was Inu-Yasha's arms she was in she blushed. "So. So your okay now Kagome?" He asked worried. "Ye.yeah I'm okay" "Good." Kagome sat up off the ground as soon as she felt Inu-Yasha's arms leave her shoulders. "Okay, why don't we ask Kneed about Michiru later." Kagome stated this more as a command than a question, "In the mean time why don't I make you some lunch babe?" 'Babe? What the hell?' Even in Kagome's thoughts curses were minimal this was a rare statement. " M'kay Mom." Michiru chirped happily (Face like this ^_^ ok?) Kagome smiled at the kawaii (cute) little girl. "Inu-Yasha?" "Huh?" Kagome smiled "Want some ramen?" "Yes" Kagome almost swore he finished the answer with a 'yay!' She laughed and went into the hut to get some water boiled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Sango and Miroku arrived later that evening, they had left to find a shard and came back pissed at the made up story.(^.~ someone's gotta be mad) It was poring outside and small sounds of thunder could be herd echoing the mountains.  
  
They were all settled into bed and sound asleep. Everyone except Kagome that is she was deep in thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Why does my chest still hurt? God I can't take this pain' "Mom?" A small voice brought Kagome out of her thoughts. "Hmm?" "I. that is that. well. you see. that I." Michiru saw her mother's quizzical expression with her half demon abilities. "Mom. I--" A loud crash of thunder and a flash of lighting broke her statement as she screamed and jumped into her "mother's" arms. Kagome now realized what the small girl was trying to say. "Oh. Your afraid of thunder storms?" She smiled at the small girl. The girl looked up at her with teary eyes and nodded. "Aww.. Do you want to sleep with me?" Kagome asked softly The small child smiled and replied with a meek, "Yes" With that Kagome opened her sleeping back along with the one she lent to her "daughter" and laid two pillows side by side she lay the girl down beside her and covered the both of them up. When the small girl clutched Kagome's night shirt and cuddled into her warm side Kagome could feel herself at peace and soon she drifted off in a deep deep sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* AN: Sorry about the long sleep part but I am finally ready to sleep and so with that I am done please review even if it's to say something stupid like wow I am. zzzzZZZZZzzzz. snore. By the way it's now 2:45 am wow. 


	4. Chapter 4 Shesshomaru!

AN: Hey what's up it's now 1:44am. Wow. Amazin'. Well I'll try to do another chap. This ones PG-13!!!!  
  
Chapter 4 (*4* wow) *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Inu-Yasha woke up early that morning he knew that he was coming he could smell his brothers sent in the distance. 'God dam bastard!' Inu-Yasha thought as he headed out side to see his brother. Inu-Yasha saw his brother ridding on the shoulder of a very large org. "Shesshomaru!" Inu-Yasha shouted up at his brother, "What do you want?" "What do you think?" Shesshomaru looked at him with hopeful eyes "World peace."  
  
(~LOL~ jk)  
  
"What do you think?" Shesshomaru seemed to bark back "To kill you my Dear little brother" "Wow. I'm touched you came all this way just to see me?" Inu-Yasha said sarcastically, "Aw, how sweet." They began to fight Inu-Yasha with his beloved sword and Shesshomaru with his poison talons. Soon everyone came out to see what was going on. Everyone that is ... except Kagome. Even the little girl came out before her. 'Is something wrong?' Inu-Yasha wondered Kagome had always been the first one out to cheer him on, especially his brother... what was taking her so long?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome awoke the next morning with a start. She heard a loud crash outside and felt a jolt. "Ah!" she squeaked startled, "Inu-Yasha! Uh... Inu-Yasha?" Kagome took notice that Inu-Yasha wasn't there. (3...2...1...Bam!) "Ah! He must be outside! Sango—o, huh?" Sango wasn't there either. "She must be with Inu-Yasha!" she concluded, "Miroku?! Jeez are they all gone?" She concluded that even Shippo, Kilala, and Michiru were gone. "How long was I asleep? Jeez!" Kagome shouted to no one unparticular. Suddenly the walls began to cave in and giant claws ripped though the wood hut. "Inu-Yasha!!!!" Kagome shrieked. The clawed hand broke the small huts walls and grabbed Kagome. What does our heroine do? Kagome started to scream her head off. (Hey I would ^.^;;) "Shesshomaru!!! Bastard! Tell you stupid org let go of her right now or so help me... I'll..." Inu-Yasha was well ... pissed. Very pissed. "You'll what? Kill me?" Shesshomaru said in a sarcastic voice, "Feh. Isn't that what you have been trying to do this entire time?" "I mean It!" Inu-Yasha screamed back, "Just... just keep this between you and I. ME and your fucking ass! Got it?" "Fine" Shesshomaru said in a bored voice. Then he got an evil look on his face, "Slave." He (kind of) stated The org looked up at him. "Put the girl down... in the moutons over there" Shesshomaru said as he pointed to mountains at the edge of 'Inu-Yasha's' forest. Kagome smiled but her smile faded as Inu-Yasha's elder brother finished his statement. "Oh God!!!" Kagome screamed at she was hurled into the air. "Bastard!" Inu-Yasha screamed as he chased after the girl "Now, lets go. I'm done, for now..." Shesshomaru smirked as the org walked off into the distance while Inu-Yasha chased Kagome's small, screaming figure.  
  
AN: Goodnight!!!! Sorry but that's all u are gonna get outta me!! 2:38am!!! R&R k? Good. 


	5. Chapter 5 Koga!

AN: It's been awhile huh? I'm really sorry!! gives cookies  
  
Here is another chapter! Ah! I fixed the other chapter 4… k this story WILL make sense! sighs while knowing on cookie  
  
Someday, not over the rainbow!!!!   
  
I don't own Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha put them in order yeah yeah…   
  
Chapter 5  
  
As Inu-Yasha tried to keep his eyes on Kagome's body sailing though the air, he found himself sailing though the air as he tripped on a tree root.  
  
"Damn it!" he screamed.  
  
He threw himself to his feet and kept running, slightly paying attention this time (I-Y: HEY!!!)  
  
Kagome's screams stopped as she felt herself engulfed in strong arms.  
  
She smiled and wrapped her arms around Koga's neck. Wait… KOGA's neck?!  
  
"Koga? HOW? WHAT? HUH?" Kagome stuttered.  
  
"Hello Kagome." Koga chirped  
  
"Oh. Hi Koga. Thank you soo much for saving me!" She hugged him before ripping her arms away from his neck.  
  
"Sorry." she muttered  
  
'Sorry! Don't be sorry! Leave your arms there!" He wanted to scream but,  
  
"It's okay Kagome." Came out instead. He mentally cursed at himself.  
  
"Uh, Koga?" Kagome said bringing Kouga out of his thoughts.  
  
"Yes Kagome, dear?" he responded  
  
Kagome almost laughed at 'dear' but just asked  
  
"Can you put me down now?"  
  
Koga seemed to notice that he must have landed some time ago and gently placed Kagome down.  
  
The bushes and tree branches rustled as a red blur flashed in front of Kagome's eyes and boom she was on the forest floor with Inu-Yasha on top of her.  
  
"Damn it! Watch where you're going! I…" Inu-Yasha had a harsh voice as he tried not to look at the person beneath him as he got up.  
  
"Inu-Yasha…?" Kagome thought she saw tears in his eyes.  
  
Inu-Yasha's head shot up as he immediately recognized the voice that hat said his name.  
  
"Ka-Kagome!!!" he yelled as he wrapped his arms around the girl.  
  
Kagome would normally have jumped for joy at his actions, but… there was Koga…  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" She whispered into his (kawaii/cute .) ear.  
  
Inu-Yasha sensed some sharpness to her voice and wondered what he'd done.  
  
He looked up and saw Koga starring at Kagome and himself. Koga had his arms crossed over his chest as he glared at Inu-Yasha.  
  
Inu-Yasha glared back at Koga but blushed at his potion with Kagome.  
  
He was lying on top of Kagome with his arms wrapped tightly around her.  
  
Inu-Yasha jumped off Kagome and landed right in front of Koga.  
  
"What are YOU doing here?!" Inu-Yasha shouted in Koga's face.  
  
"I am doing what you obviously couldn't do, protect Kagome!"  
  
Koga was right; Inu-Yasha knew this but wouldn't let him know that he knew that he was right.  
  
"HA! You protect Kagome? Oh yeah what's the score now one to one million or what! Feh!" Inu-Yasha spat back.  
  
Kagome shook her head. 'Are they fighting about how many times they've saved me? Oh god…' Kagome thought.  
  
"One? I think you are mistaken little puppy!"  
  
"HA! Me? What about you!? You fuc-."  
  
"Will you two SHUT UP!" Kagome interrupted him.  
  
The two quieted right away and stared at the girl silently.  
  
Kagome almost laughed at the power she held over the two boys, they looked like puppies getting caught for chewing up flowers.   
  
"Koga, thank you for saving me…" Her voice softened as she spoke again.  
  
Koga blushed and Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes.   
  
"Kagome, it was nothing…" Koga responded as Inu-Yasha once again rolled his eyes.  
  
"But what happened?" Koga asked.  
  
Kagome was about to say something when Inu-Yasha spoke up.  
  
"Well, It started when my elder brother, Shesshomaru, decided to pay me a little 'visit'…" Inu-Yasha started  
  
"That's when you came in stupi-."  
  
"But," Kagome cut Inu-Yasha off again, "Inu-Yasha and I will have to be going now."  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't try to protest as he walked away from Koga towards where Kagome was standing.  
  
"Thanks again Koga!" Kagome yelled over her shoulder as the climbed on Inu-Yasha's back and was swept into the air.  
  
The end for now . 


	6. Chapter 6 Daddy?

AN: Hey everyone! I'm not dead (all: Too bad!). Keh! (Takes inuyasha plushy) bribes work eventually! Thank you all my reviewers! Yay Chapter 6! I'll try to make this one good! ! R&R !   
  
Chapter 6  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome had made it about halfway to Kaede's village when Kagome fell asleep on Inu-Yasha's back.  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't notice intill Kagome's arms slipped off his shoulders and he felt her face press against his neck. Inu-Yasha stopped. As he did he felt how tired he really was.  
  
'Feh..' Inu-Yasha thought tiredly, ' I'll let Kagome get some sleep since this looks like a good place for camp.'  
  
Yes, Inu-Yasha even had to lied to himself.  
  
Kagome woke up early in the morning, only to find an arm draped across her stomach. Her eyes followed the arm that shockingly belonged to Inu-Yasha. She shut her eyes and wanted to see how Inu-Yasha reacted. She felt Inu-Yasha's breath on her face and she felt heat rise in her cheeks. She felt Inu-Yasha's arm move slightly and turned toward him, almost naturally.  
  
'What am I doing?' her mind screamed.  
  
All of her thoughts froze as she herd Inu-Yasha yawn.  
  
" yawn Kago...me?" Inu-Yasha said, "Oh."   
  
Kagome would have responded except for the last part of his statement. She felt Inu-Yasha's arm lift off her almost regretfully.  
  
So she decided to 'wake up.'  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and did a fake yawn.  
  
"Oh Inu-Yasha ... when did we stop for camp?" She asked with a hint of fake tiredness.  
  
"Oh, well I let you ... you looked tired and ... um" He didn't want to tell her HE was tired.  
  
"How sweet!" Kagome said as she gave Inu-Yasha a small hug. She saw through his 'tough guy' act. "You set up camp just because I was asleep! Your so nice Inu-Yasha!"  
  
She looked into his eyes with a smile on her face. All he could do was smile and nod back at her.  
  
"Come on let's go back to the village, Kagome."  
  
"Kay!" suddenly Kagome felt, maybe overly happy.  
  
They were back at the village in about an hour.   
  
"MOM!"   
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
Too blurs slammed into Kagome's arms. Kagome also herd a "Feh" from Inu-Yasha.   
  
"Hell sweeties." Kagome's voice offered a warm comfort for Michiru and Shippou.  
  
"Hey Mommy! Guess what?" Michiru chirped.  
  
"Yes, babe?" Kagome responded, thinking that she was getting a little too used to being called 'mom'.  
  
She sighed inwardly, but still smiled.  
  
"Look! I made this picture of you, me, and daddy!"  
  
"Oh!" she almost yelled. She would get to see what her dad looked like.  
  
Her happy face became disappointed as she looked at the drawing.  
  
It was a small brown scribble next to a larger black a green scribble and an even larger red scribble.  
  
She regained her smile and said "Oh! How beautiful, Michiru!"  
  
The small girl blushed and smiled shyly. Then her face became surprised and she shouted,  
  
"Oh my god, Mom! It's your birthday tomorrow!"  
  
Kagome looked shocked as she counted on her fingers. She screamed. Jerking the group out of there conversations.  
  
"I'm almost 16!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "YES YES YES YES YYEESS!!"   
  
"Sheesh!" Inu-Yasha held his ears, "Quiet down!"  
  
Kagome jumped on Inu-Yasha and said, "Please, please, please can I go home tomorrow?"  
  
"Huh... sure?" He said shocked and felt too guilty to say no.   
  
AN: Ay! I hope that was pretty good. I'm just happy 'cuz It's almost my birthday! Please review and I'll update sooner. . 


	7. Chapter 7 What's this 'Jewlry' you speak...

AN: Hey everyone. Thanks to those who review. Please give me some feedback on how you like it. This chapter might be confusing. sry... but it should make sense in the end.  
  
Chapter 7   
  
As the sun was setting the group started to eat dinner.  
  
Kagome couldn't stop smiling. Nether could Michiru, for some reason.  
  
Michiru put down her bowl of rice and set her chopsticks flat on top of the bowl's rim.  
  
Michiru got up then went to Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Can I talk to you?" she eyed Kagome then added, "Outside."  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes widened, but he stood up anyway.  
  
Everyone tunned toward him.  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow suspiciously.  
  
"Where are you guys going?" she asked as they went out the door of Kaede's hut.  
  
Inu-Yasha stepped back in for a moment, shrugged then went outside.  
  
"I need a present, for mommy." Michiru stated.  
  
"And..." Inu-Yasha didn't follow.  
  
"And? Don't you want to get her somthing?"  
  
"Well..." It didn't sound like a bad idea, "like what?"  
  
"Um..." Michiru was in deep thought, "like a ring or something..."  
  
"Somthing she'll wear?"  
  
"Jewelry."  
  
"Where do we get this 'jewelry' of yours?"  
  
"At the store."  
  
"What 'store'?"  
  
"Uhhhhh..."  
  
"Where's that?"  
  
"What?!" Michiru yelled up at him, "Don't you know anything?"  
  
This took Inu-Yasha aback.  
  
"Yes!" He yelled back then added, "How about in Kagome's time?"  
  
As Michiru nodded the bamboo curtain, that was Kaede's door, flew open, and Kagome walked out.  
  
"What are you two yelling about?"  
  
Michiru blushed and said, "It was his fault..."  
  
Inu-Yasha simply "Feh."ed and turned away.  
  
Kagome sighed. This was getting annoying. Why did Inu-Yasha always have to fight with everyone?  
  
"Whatever." Kagome was really tired of this, "I'm going to take a bath in the hot springs with Sango, then I'm going to bed. Try not to fight... please."  
  
Another 'Feh' from Inu-Yasha and Kagome went into the hut then came out with her bath stuff, Sango, and Shippou.  
  
"Do you want to come Michiru?" Kagome smiled at the little girl.  
  
"YES!" Michiru yelled happily then frowned and said, " I mean no."  
  
"Okay then." Kagome didn't bother to ask about her sudden schizophrenia, "Let's go."  
  
"Lets go." Michiru looked up at Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Where?" he replied.  
  
"Duh! To the mall or wherever!"  
  
"Ah." Inu-Yasha just gave up, "Okay to Kagome's time."  
  
"Yeah yeah come on!" She ran to wards the well with speed Inu-Yasha never expected from such a little girl.  
  
'Whoa.' Inu-Yasha's thought, 'Maybe she's part demon.'  
  
Inu-Yasha growled, 'She better not be Koga's kid!'  
  
Inu-Yasha slowed down. When had he gotten so far ahead of the girl? When he was thinking about Koga?  
  
Michiru came soon after.   
  
"Jeez gasp why'd gasp ya run gasp so fast?" She stopped be for jumping into the well, grabbing Inu-Yasha's hand and pulling him down with her.  
  
They landed and got out of the well.  
  
"Listen kid," Inu-Yasha grabbed her arm, then added, "Don't say your Kagome's kid or they'll kill her."  
  
"Um... okay."  
  
"We need this money stuff."  
  
"Ask Grandma." Michiru suggested, "She always gives me money."  
  
"Okay, but remember she's not your 'Grandma' right now, alright?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
'I'll have to be nice and do something for this money. Like what?'  
  
They walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hello Mrs. um Higurashi."  
  
Kagome's mom turned around and smiled.  
  
"Hello there Inu-Yasha. Who's your friend?"  
  
"Oh um... my little sister, Michiru."  
  
"Hello Michiru."  
  
"Hi Gran- um Kagome's mom."  
  
"If your Inu-Yasha's little sister just call me Grandma, it's better than Mrs. Higurashi or Kagome's mom for someone so young." Mrs Higurashi laughed.  
  
"Oh Inu-Yasha," she added, "Where's Kagome?"  
  
"She'll be back tomarrow..."  
  
"Grandma?"  
  
Mrs Higurashi smiled, "Yes?"  
  
"Can I have some money?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"A present, for mo-Kagome." Michiru smiled to cover up her little 'mistake'.  
  
"oh..." Mrs Higurashi turned to wards Inu-Yasha, "Do you want some money as well?"  
  
Inu-Yasha shook his head 'yes' then said, "But... I can do something to repay you."  
  
Mrs Higurashi shook her head indicating that it wouldn't be necessary.  
  
Inu-Yasha thought about how nice she was... like Kagome.  
  
'They really are alike.' Inu-Yasha thought to himself, 'So is that little girl. Not like my family. My family is (and was) so different.'  
  
"Well," Mrs Higurashi snapped him out of his thoughts, "Lets be going then put on your hat Inu-Yasha."  
  
"Where?" Michiru asked, right be for Inu-Yasha opened his mouth to do the same.  
  
"Mall... oh, um..." Mrs Higurashi thought of a way to explain, "It a big hut with a um market inside."  
  
"Oh..." Michiru pretended not to know what a 'Mall' was.  
  
"Aright then. Lets go." 


	8. Chapter 8 Dreams

AN: Yo, what's up? I'm (still) not dead, bummer I know, but, can everyone review my story, please? I know that a lot of you, my wonderful readers review soo so much. I still say 'domo arigato gozaimasu'. Thanks so much! But don't forget to keep on reviewing'... onigaishimasu (please). Enjoy!  
  
Chapter um.. 8 (lol... forgot)  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes grew big from amazement. This thing that Michiru and Kagome's mom called a "Mall" was so big! Yet, It was annoying to be around so many noises and smells. Michiru seemed to be bothered by it but, none the less, seemed happy to be here. He looked in all the windows to see if there was anything that Kagome might like. He saw some things but he wanted to give Kagome something special, she always giving him things and being so nice to him. All he wanted to do was return the kindness, then he saw it. It was beautiful. It was a white gold ring with a large heart-shaped pink sapphire stone outlined in white diamonds. It fit Kagome well... somehow. Kagome's mom noted that Inu-Yasha had stopped and turned to see him starring at something in a jewelry shop. She gasped as she say the beautiful engagement ring in the window that Inu-Yasha was starring intently at.   
  
"Do you want to give that ring to Kagome?" she asked him.  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded and said, "I can find a way to pay you for it."  
  
"No." Mrs. Higurashi stated, "You've done more that enough for me. Knowing that she's alive and safe with you puts my horrible nightmares of Kagome's death to rest."  
  
Inu-Yasha couldn't speak. No one had ever said such nice things about him except Kagome or maybe Sango or Miroku.  
  
"Thank you." He finally spit out. They went inside bought the ring and bought a few more things, then returned to the Shrine.  
  
Michiru and Inu-Yasha headed toward the well. Right as Michiru grabbed Inu-Yasha's hand he bent down and asked her,   
  
"Michiru, what does your father look like?" As he asked 'It better not be that dam wolf!' payed over and over in his head.  
  
"Well..." Michiru thought about her dad, " He looks kinda like you, a lot like you... only... only he has no dog ears."  
  
'Hmmmm' Inu-Yasha thought about people who matched this description, 'Like me, huh? Who looks like me...? SESSHOMARU?! No way right? Oh god no!'  
  
Inu-Yasha franticly shouted "What's his name!!!???"  
  
"Uhh..." Michiru looked franticly at everything and nothing as she thought really hard.  
  
"You don't know." Inu-Yasha sighed, "That's okay..."  
  
A 'sorry' was muttered as she grabbed onto Inu-Yasha's arm. Then they were surrounded by violet lights in the well.  
  
Kaede's House  
  
Kagome tossed and turned in her sleep, suddenly she sat up.  
  
"Kagome?" a voice asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, Inu-Yasha." She sighed, "I just had a bad dream...huh?"  
  
Kagome noticed she was tied to a wall.  
  
"H-hey! Inu-Yasha! Where am we?"  
  
"I'm not sure but, why don't we have some fun?"  
  
"WHAT?! Are you alright Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"I'm fine, It's just Kagome... I love you."  
  
"What? I-um-er" Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"Don't you love me?"  
  
"Well... yes, but I never thought you well, loved me."  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"Inu-Yasha."  
  
Inu-Yasha walked over to Kagome and kissed her as he began to lift her shirt off.  
  
As he broke the kiss and stared into her eyes, she glanced out the window to thank the gods, then she saw that there was no moon. Yes It was the new moon, but Inu-Yasha wasn't a human! So... this couldn't be Inu-Yasha!  
  
"Get off of me! NOW you... you FAKE!"  
  
Inu-Yasha chuckled... well actually as his appearance changed, Naraku chuckled.  
  
"NO Naraku! Stop! STOP IT!" Kagome yelled franticly as Naraku removed her shirt.  
  
Kagome sat up and screamed she met with Inu-Yasha's golden eyes.  
  
"Oh sorry I just had a bad dream that Naraku... Oh my god! Why am I tied up?"  
  
"NO! YOU ARE INU-YASHA, RIGHT!" Kagome yelled as once again her shirt was tugged at.  
  
"STOP NARAKU!" She screamed as tears ran down her cheek.  
  
"Please..." Kagome whispered as Naraku kissed down her neck  
  
(Sorry)  
  
Kagome screamed as she sat up and saw a half demon Inu-Yasha walk though the door.  
  
She jumped to her feet and ran out the door pushing down Inu-Yasha as she did.  
  
When she heard "What the hell did I do?!" She stopped glancing up at the sky. There was the moon, full.  
  
Boy did she feel stupid.  
  
Inu-Yasha and everyone else walked out and looked at Kagome.  
  
"Sorry Inu-Yasha..." Kagome blushed, "I had a bad dream..." she trailed off.  
  
Somehow Kagome's tone made him feel bad. He wanted to know about her dream but, he knew he shouldn't ask.  
  
"It's alright, Kagome." Kagome smiled up at him. She had the urge to run up and kiss him, so she ran up and jumped into his arms. Suddenly she felt tears run down her face, she was crying? For how long?  
  
She heard Inu-Yasha say "It's alright..." and she suddenly stopped crying.  
  
They went into the hut and Kagome, Michiru and Shippou crammed into Kagome's sleeping bag. Inu-Yasha slept near Kagome, really close he crept stroking her hair and whispering 'It's alright..."  
  
Not that Kagome minded at all...  
  
Soon she fell asleep... Inu-Yasha took out the ring he'd gotten her and looked at it.  
  
"It's no where near as beautiful as you, Kagome..." he whispered toward her sleeping form.   
  
Michiru smiled and snuggled closer to her mother. 'He really loves Mom doesn't he...' was her last thought before sleep overcame her.  
  
Kagome-chan88: Thank you all for the reviews you'll give me... ;) right?  
  
Inu-Yasha: ''Keh! You wi-"  
  
Kagome-chan88: Shut up shut up! Don't put me down! SIT!  
  
Inu-Yasha: spits out dirt "How did you...?"  
  
Kagome-chan88: My name is KAGOME-chan88 right?  
  
Inu-Yasha: sigh "I can't win anymore..."  
  
Kagome-chan88: Nope. Bye bye everyone! 9 more days 'till I'm 16! Yay!  
  
Please R&R Thanks! 


	9. Chapter 9 Tenshi

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! They made me want to update for you guys! Please keep reviewing! Okay here we go!

I like this chapter.

Chapter 9

Kagome woke up early and snuck out of Inu-Yasha's arm and Michiru's 'death grip hug'

then went for a walk. She felt happiness rush over her as she remembered it was

her birthday.

'Yay!' she thought happily.

She turned as she heard the bamboo door rustle.

"Good morning Inu-Yasha." Kagome happily greeted the half-demon.

" Mornin' Ka'ome." Inu-Yasha yawed and responded at the same time.

Kagome giggled.

"Happy Birthday." Inu-Yasha almost whispered.

Kagome's jaw dropped, 'What did he just say?'

"Huh?" was all that she could say.

"That's what I'm supposed to say right?" He asked.

"Well... yeah.. But..." Kagome stuttered.

"Yesterday I talked to your mom."

"Ah."

"Anyway... I.. got you-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOMMY!" Michiru shouted.

"Ah... thanks sweetie..." Kagome smiled warmly.

"What were you saying Inu-Yasha?" she asked.

"Nothing..." he muttered back.

"Hey Mommy I got you something..."

"You did?"

"Yup. Here." Michiru handed a brightly wrapped box.

"Thank you."

Kagome opened the box and inside was a pair of beautiful heart-shaped pink sapphire earrings/P

"They're beautiful. Thank You."

Soon after Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara came out.

"Happy Birthday." They all said in union.

Kagome laughed and said "Thanks".

"Kagome, I got you something..." Shippou said.

"Me too." Miroku, Sango, and Kaede said in union.

"You didn't have to..." Kagome blushed.

"It's okay... You're always giving us things, We wanted to." Sango answered.

"Lets get some breakfast." Kaede said.

"Kay." Kagome said and everyone followed Kaede into the hut.

"Thanks that was soo delicious Kagome happily chirped.

"Here." Sango tossed something at Kagome.

"What is this?" Kagome picked up something that looked like black glove.

"It's a hidden knife. When you wear it you can flick your wrist and a blade comes out."

"Oh, okay. Thanks Sango."

"Lady Kagome." Miroku said, "This is for you."

"Wow it's beautiful." It was a gold hair comb with lots of beautiful gems in it.

"Uh... Kagome..."

"Yes Shippou?"

"I picked these for you." he handed her a bunch of exotic wildflowers.

"They are soo beautiful!" Kagome looked at him and smiled, "Thank you."

"Oh and this." he handed her a Shikon shard.

"Shippou, how did you get this?"

"I got it in a village Told them it'd be unsafe for them to keep it."

"Wow. Good job."

"Kagome." Inu-Yasha said suddenly "Lets go to the well so you can get home."

"Okay." Kagome responded.

"Wait," Kaede said, "Here."

Kaede handed Kagome some black tipped arrows.

"What's that stuff on the tip?"

"Poison Kaede responded, "It'll kill demons with evil in their hearts but humans and demons like Shippou and

Inu-Yasha are fine."

"Wow, these will definitely come in handy." Kagome said, "Thank you."

"Bye guys see you later! Thanks again everyone!" Kagome shouted as she walked off with Inu-Yasha.

When they were at the well Inu-Yasha stopped and turned towards Kagome.

"Listen." he said.

"Um... okay..." she assured

"Well... this is hard for me you know... well... being all nice and stuff..." he trailed off.

As she noticed he was nervous she calmly said, "And...?" as gently as she could.

"Well... okay whatever here." he shoved a small black box with a small pink ribbon wrapped around it in her hands.

"For me? Inu-Yasha! This is so sweet! You didn't have to!" She beamed up at him.

"I wanted to..." he nearly whispered.

"You wanted to?" Kagome asked amazed.

"What?! You think I'm some heartless guy who doesn't do anything for the girl he lov-thinks is the greatest person on this hell of a stuck up universe?!"

Inu-Yasha processed what he just blurted out, he knew some of it didn't make sense but he didn't feel like correcting himself.

"Inu-Yasha..." Kagome was speechless

"Well? Are you gonna open it or just stare at the box?"

"Oh! Sorry..." She pulled the string of the bow and opened the jewelry box.

She saw the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen in her life.

"Oh Inu-Yasha... It's so gorgeous" Kagome jumped into his arms and said "Thank you" about a million times.

Inu-Yasha blushed and asked Kagome if she was going to hug him all day or go see her mom.

"Oh." was her response as she grabbed his hand and jumped into the well after putting her ring on her ring finger.

(AN: Inu-Yasha doesn't know what that means. Kagome loves him... bla bla)

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGOME!" Kagome's family shouted as she walked in the house.

"Thank you!" She said.

Her mother led her to the table she saw five bowls of Udon, a small cake, and three presents.

Wait, five bowls?

"Mom? How did you know Inu-Yasha was coming"

"He was here yesterday buying your gift, with his sister."

"Sister?" She turned towards Inu-Yasha who looked horrified.

'M-I-C-H-I-R-U' he mouthed.

"Oh! Michiru! DUH! Ha ha! Stupid me!" She smacked her forehead

"Anyway lets eat." her mother said.

Soon after Kagome opened her presents.

She got clothes from her mom, a gigantic backpack form Souta, and charms, wards, and, surprisingly a sweater from her grandfather.

"Wow you guys, thanks so much."

"I'm just happy that I get to see you, Kagome."

"Me too." Souta said

"Yes, I agree." Kagome's Grandfather said.

"Yeah. Me too." Inu-Yasha talked for the first time basically all night, "I like to be around you."

Kagome blushed as she said "Thank you."

After eating cake Kagome decided to get some sleep.

"Inu-Yasha?" she said as she yawned (AN: I think it looks cute when people do this, sometimes)

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go back now? I'm sleepy."

"Do you want to sleep here?" Inu-Yasha knew how much Kagome liked to sleep in her own time, "You can come back tomorrow."

"Will you stay with me?"

"What?"

"Will you stay with me? When I'm around you I feel so safe and secure even in this time when nothing is going to happen."

"Um... okay I'll stay."

"Do you want to sleep on the couch, Inu-Yasha?" Kagome's mother appeared out of nowhere.

"No." Inu-Yasha said simply, "I like to sleep next to Kagome."

Kagome's mother paled slightly.

"No, no, no, MOM! Not like that! Jeez your like Miroku! He sleeps on the floor!"

"What did she think I mmeant" Inu-Yasha asked.

"Well... um... like we you know do 'stuff' together..."

"Like what?" boy was this boy clueless.

"Oh god... like we have um... sex." Kagome nearly whispered the last word.

Inu-Yasha turned bright red, "WHAT? OH MY! HELL? Um no no no! I've never even with anyone... well just no! NO!"

"Okay okay! You two go to bed then." Kagome's mother giggled.

"Good night Mom, Grandpa, Souta!"

"Night Kagome."

When Inu-Yasha sat on the floor Kagome gave him some blankets and a pillow.

"If you want to sleep with these, you can use them."

Inu-Yasha nodded.

Kagome climbed into her bed and said, "Inu-Yasha, Sweet dreams."

"Huh? Oh Sweet dreams Kagome."

"Thanks again for the ring."

"I'm happy you like it."

"I love it! Good night..." Kagome drifted off to sleep at she spoke.

"Good night... tenshi." Inu-Yasha smiled and fell asleep.

Kagome's mom smiled from her spot by the door, turned off the light in Kagome's room, and closed the door.

AN: Wow I'm tired sorry it took me so Long (okay less time then I usually take but I started this on my birthday a week ago) Please review!

Thanks! Bye bye. Oh yeah by the way Tenshi means angel or heavenly gift (either will work here). Thanks to all my reviewers.

Feel free to ask questions, but I won't give away the father. It'll come out soon. This isn't gonna be a never-ending story, where you all hate me because I never tell the ending

in till 1000 chapters later... 999 more like it... j/k.


	10. Chapter 10 Who are you and you and you!

**AN: Hello! Don't worry I'm not dead and I will finish this story! Just so everyone knows I've decided to reveal the father in this chapter…but you still have to guess which one! I am aware that this doesn't make any sense, but this chapter takes a dramatic change that might be bad, if it turns out bad/good please review and tell me! I'll rewrite it if it sucks too much… I hope it doesn't though… okay enough on with the story! **

Kagome woke up early the next morning and smiled as she saw Inu-Yasha sleeping peacefully under almost all of the blankets. She got out of bed and got together her school uniform and headed for the bathroom, to take a shower.

**She got out of the bathroom showered and dressed for school. When she walked into the room she saw Inu-Yasha trying to put away the blankets, or fighting with the blankets was more like it. She laughed and told him not to worry about it. He 'keh'ed and sat on her bed next to Buyo. **

"**Are you going to school today?" Inu-Yasha asked.**

"**Yes, I am." Kagome replied looking for her math book, "But only today."**

"**Ok," Inu-Yasha said, "What do I do?"**

"**Huh?" Kagome asked confused.**

"**Do you want me to be here when you get back?"**

"**Sure, but you can go down the well and back if you want…"**

"**Okay." Inu-Yasha said, trying not to upset Kagome in anyway, so she'd go back with him today.**

"**Well," Kagome said putting her backpack over one shoulder, "I'm off."**

"**See you later Kagome." Inu-Yasha said as she ran down the stairs**

"**Bye Inu-Yasha! Bye Souta! Bye Mama! Bye Grandpa!" Kagome yelled as she ran down the shrine steps.**

** At School (just for a bit…)**

**In homeroom Kagome met up with Eri, Ayumi, and Yuki.**

"**So…" Eri asked cautiously, "How's your boyfriend?"**

"**Yeah, did he come see you yesterday?" Ayumi asked.**

"**Um, yes." Kagome said then held out her left hand, "He gave me this."**

**All three girls gasped and gaped at the ring.**

"**It's beautiful!" Yuki squealed**

"**Wait. That finger. That hand." Ayumi seemed to be calculating something.**

"**That's right! Oh my god!" Eri yelled.**

"**He proposed?!" Yuki almost screamed.**

"**Shhhhh!" Kagome tried to calm the girls down, "It's not that! It's a coincidence!" Kagome blushed and remembered that SHE was the one to put the ring on.**

"**Oh, by the way Kagome," Eri said glancing at the other girls.**

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" All three shouted at once. **

"**Should we be doing this at school?" Kagome asked.**

"Oh well," Ayumi replied.

All of the girls handed Kagome a neatly wrapped gift. Kagome thanked them as she received a skirt form Ayumi, a gold bracelet from Yuki, and a purse from Eri.

"**Thank you all so much!" Kagome said as she readied herself for class.**

** Going Home **

**Kagome walked up the shrine steps and started towards her house to gather a few of her things, she bumped into a boy in front of her and fell hard on the ground.**

"**Sorry." A familiar voice said.**

"**Inu-Yasha?" Kagome looked up. It wasn't Inu-Yasha, but a boy who looked almost like human Inu-Yasha. In fact if it had been the new moon Kagome would have sworn _on her life_ it was Inu-Yasha, except… except this "Inu-Yasha" still had golden eyes. He looked so much like Michiru, it was scary… could this be the father?**

"**Inu…Yasha?" The boy looked confused, "You must have hit the ground harder that I thought."**

**Kagome laughed and took his had as he helped her up.**

"**I'll see you around."**

"**Yeah. See you." Kagome said bowing slightly.**

"**Bye." He ran down the steps and Kagome walked towards her house still thinking about the boy.**

**Inu-Yasha wasn't around so Kagome decided she would just go down the well alone.**

**As she walked toward the well house she herd an "Oi, Kagome"**

**She turned around and saw an odd sight. It _was_ Inu-Yasha, but he was wearing jeans, a baseball style T-shirt, and a backward baseball cap.**

"**Inu-Yasha?" Kagome was just confused.**

"**I'm sorry." Inu-Yasha said as he walked briskly to her and pressed his lips firmly against hers.**

**Kagome's body froze and her brain stopped working.**

**She found control over her body and pushed Inu-Yasha off of her.**

"**What the hell?! Osuwari!" Kagome glared at Inu-Yasha waiting for him to crash to the floor, but nothing happened.**

"**Wh-What?!" Kagome was freaked out to say the least.**

"**Um... Kagome you took the prayer beads off a long time ago…."**

"**Who are you?" Kagome demanded, "Inu-Yasha HELP!" She screamed as she jumped into the well. 'Inu-Yasha' caught her arm and tumbled down with her. As soon as she felt the bottom of the well she climbed out and ran away faster than she ever had before, screaming "INU-YASHA!" the whole time then she saw Inu-Yasha, red kimono and all, andyelled "Osuwari!" when Inu-Yasha slammed into the ground Kagome was overwhelmed with joy. As she told Inu-Yasha about the fake Inu-Yasha, the 'fake Inu-Yasha' walked up. **

"**What the hell?! This is like looking into a mirror!" Both Inu-Yashas said at once. **

**That was when Kagome passed out from shock and confusion.**

**AN:**

**Please please please PLEASE reveiw! PLEASE!**


	11. Chapter 11 Now I get it!

AN: Hey everyone! I'm going to try to keep updating frequently! How has everyone been? I've been good and I've thought a lot about your reviews and, drum roll please, this chapter will answer your questions… even your biggest one. Yup! That's right! The FATHER! Maybe… Your reviews were so funny to read! Everyone's confused and that's what I was going for! I'm happy everyone enjoyed the story thus far, but it's not over!

Keep reading and reviewing!

Inu-Yasha is our Inu-Yasha (red kimono)

InuYasha is 'fake' Inu-Yasha (base ball cap, future clothes, ext)

Chapter 11! (Yay! Big number!)

Inu-Yasha and InuYasha saw Kagome pass out and InuYasha was quick to catch her. Inu-Yasha growled as InuYasha held Kagome in his arms.

"Relax Inu-Yasha." InuYasha said

"Why should I, you bastard?!" Inu-Yasha shouted fiercely, "Don't act like you know me, either!"

"I should know myself." InuYasha said mockingly.

"HA! You're supposed to be me?! I'm not such an asshole!"

"You wanna bet?" As soon as the words left his mouth InuYasha shook his head at his own stupidity; he had just called himself an asshole.

"Yeah!" Inu-Yasha yelled as loud as he possible could.

"Seriously, calm down." InuYasha tried to gain peace with… himself.

"Why?!" Inu-Yasha would have tried to calm down a bit, but the other 'Inu-Yasha' still had Kagome.

"So we can figure out what the hell happened!" InuYasha just wasn't in the mood.

"Keh. Fine." Inu-Yasha said trying to calm himself, "but give me Kagome."

"Well..." InuYasha still wasn't sure that this wasn't just a trap, "I'll set her in the middle."

"Fine." Inu-Yasha just wanted Kagome out of his arms.

"We'll start with an easy one," InuYasha tried to put the puzzle pieces together, "What year is it?"

"Year?" Inu-Yasha asked, why would he want to know that?

"My gods! I don't even know the year! What a stupid moron I must be now!" InuYasha wined.

"Shut up. In Kagome's time, if that's what you mean, it's 2005."

" 2005, huh? So that's about six years. Not that bad a mistake."

"Mistake?" Inu-Yasha asked, "What year is it supposed to be?"

" Well, where I was, it's 2011."

"Are you really me in the future?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"Yes unless you aren't really Inu-Yasha." InuYasha looked suspicious.

" I know that I'm Inu-Yasha! It's you who I doubt." Inu-Yasha said.

A moaning sound was heard from Kagome so both Inu-Yasha and InuYasha looked toward the young girl. As Kagome opened her eyes two pairs of concerned golden eyes met hers.

"Uhh.." Kagome realized that her little 'run-in' wasn't just a dream after all.

"Okay." Kagome said, sounding to the point, "Who's who?"

"I'm Inu-Yasha, now, and he's the future me." Inu-Yasha tried to be as blunt and un-confusing as possible, but it didn't really work.

"Okay so why'd you kiss me?" she asked InuYasha.

Before InuYasha could answer, an enraged Inu-Yasha screamed at him:

"WHAT!? YOU BASTARD I DON'T CARE WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE, BUT NOONE KISSES KAGOME BUT ME!" Inu-Yasha didn't really want to cover up his mistake, he was too mad to even care.

'Yup.' Thought InuYasha, 'That is definitely me and not some type of trap.'

"Relax, I'll explain." InuYasha tried to keep Inu-Yasha from killing himself, in a sense.

Kagome was in shock at Inu-Yasha's outburst, she knew he'd be mad, but he said that he was the only on that could kiss her, did he want to kiss her?

"Kagome and I are married now." InuYasha laughed at the two's jaw-dropped expressions. Kagome's eyes bulged out of her head as she heard InuYasha carefree laugh.

Kagome straightened herself out and decided to ask the number one question in her head,

"What about Kikyo?" Kagome's voice came out as a mere whisper.

Both Inu-Yasha's faces were suddenly solemn.

Inu-Yasha thought he knew the answer to this question, already.

"Kagome." InuYasha looked directly into her eyes, "I never really loved Kikyo. I thought I did, because she was the first person to treat me decent, excluding my mother and father that is, and I felt compassion towards her, but not love. She wanted me to be human, normal, she didn't want me for me she wanted me to be human. You're the one that I love, because you love all of me, not just human, demon, or hanyou."

"Wow." Kagome felt herself blushing, and at that moment she wanted to take InuYasha and hug him to death, "Are you sure you two are the same person?"

Both Inu-Yasha's laughed and said, "Yes" in unity.

"So…" Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha, "Is it true?"

"Yes." Inu-Yasha looked directly into Kagome's eyes and said, "I love you, Kagome."

"Oh I love you too, Inu-Yasha!" Kagome jumped into Inu-Yasha's open arms and they shared a short passionate kiss. They looked towards InuYasha, who looked annoyed, but had understanding in his eyes.

"Um InuYasha?" Kagome asked

"Yes?" InuYasha looked at her.

"Do I have a daughter?"

"Why yes, how do you know?"

"She's here."

"Michiru? Where?" InuYasha seemed relieved, as he stood up his hat fell off.

"Wait!" Kagome looked at InuYasha and began to cry, "Oh no!"

"What?" InuYasha asked worried

"Your ears! Their gone!" She cried loudly.

Inu-Yasha looked shocked, did his ears mean that much to her?

"My ears?" InuYasha laughed, "Their still there. There's a spell so you can't see them till I take this off." He lifted a silver chain with a small crystal hanging from it over his head and his ears appeared.

"See?" InuYasha asked smiling

"Good." Kagome said as she reached up to tweak Inu-Yasha's dog-ears, she giggled as they moved at her touch.

AN: Okay that's it! I'll post another chapter soon! Please review or I wont post another chapter!


End file.
